The Only Exception
by myblackrose
Summary: After Bella's mom leaves, father & daughter duo start a new life, one Bella isn't too fond of. The family she is forced with is different from the family she choses. The love dispising guitar playing singer's life is changed because of a bronze hair boy.
1. How It All Began

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Seth, Leah, or Sue and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Only Exception either. That's Paramore's property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._**

* * *

**Preface**

When I was seven, my mom left. I spent the rest of my life watching him try to put together the many pieces of his shattered heart from the breaking he caused himself, me loathing him for spliting up our family.

The life he created to shield his brokeness was completely fake and I stayed out of extra things when I could.

As far as I knew, parents were there to provide what you needed -food, shelter, clothing, extra money- and once you turned eighteen, buh-bye! See you around the holidays or when someone dies! That's what was going to happen with my father and I. My mom lost contact with us after she found out about the affair with Sue Clearwater.

That was another thing I hated about my father and his 'perfect' life he created: Sue and her children, Leah and Seth. Actually, Seth wasn't that bad, he kept to himself unless his friends were over, then they were as annoying as hell, and one of his little buddies was always trying to get a peek of me changing. Leah... Oh, well Leah was a different story. Total and complete bitch. I wouldn't even associate with her if it wasn't for the fact we had to live together. So at school, she harassed me. I never let her get to me and at least once every month Leah would come home with a broken nose or black eye.

I would get this whole lecture about how 'Leah never did anything to me' and 'why was I so rude and hostile?' and a whole bunch of other crap I ignored. I was counting down the days until I turned 17, none of my 'family' was invited, only my family by soul.

I was never one to trust people, only my best friend Alice and her brother Emmett, who was also my big brother, could get inside my little bubble world I created, void of prisses and pussies, people like the ones I had to put up with at the house I lived in. It was not home; home is where your heart is and that's with Alice and Emmett. Their parents should probably just adopt me, considering the fact that I was there more than my own house and they were pretty much my parents. The only claim my father had to me was DNA and legal documents, the latter of which he shared with the montress Sue.

The only time I let anyone in besides my _true _family was when I played guitar and/or sang; that was practically the only time my father and I talked. I would play in my room, and sometimes he would wonder in, asking me if I had written that or if it was someone else's. We'd talk for five minutes and then I'd make up an excuse about having to study or go over to the Brandon/McCarty residence.

Alice and Emmett's weren't blood related, like the evil Clearwater siblings and I, but unlike them and I, they shared a bond because they had known each other since the Diaper Ages, when their parents met and fell in love. Neither Alice's mom or Emmett's father were married like my father was, Alice's mom had her from a one night stand, and Emmett's mom left because from the time he was born he was a hassle. Of course that didn't faze either of them because they knew that those people weren't important.

Back to my music... I had learned to play guitar when I was five and by six I was singing along. My parents, at the time, thought I was some sort of musical protagy. When I was seven found out about the problem that ruined my family, I knew what love was supposed to be; I had seen all the Disney movies.

There were two types of love in this world, as far as I was concerned: the one that actually existed was that of friends who turn into family. That love is reserved for the people you would take bullets for. My Emmett, Alice, and their parents. The people that mean more than anything in the universe to you. The ones you wouldn't know how to survive if something happened. The other type of love is what people _wish _for. There's no such thing as being in love. There is lust, which is what 'love' really is.

Okay, maybe that's extreme, because I've been around Alice and Emmett's parents enough to know that there are, in some cases, fairy tale love. Esme and Carlisle still looked like they were love struck teenagers. I'm fairly sure that's one in a million, though. And someday it's going to end. Maybe not when both of them are alive, but when one of them dies, poof! No love. I had the feeling that Esme and Carlisle would be together when they were old and gray and together they would pass away together. Maybe a car accident or something along those lines. Or, like my grandparents who I didn't know well, one of them would die, and the next the other was gone too, but naturally, maybe a heart attack and a stroke.

Love affected what music I played, though. Before my mom left, she made me promise I wouldn't sing about love unless I really, truely was in love when I became famous. I scoffed at the idea now, me? Famous? As if!

And now that I could actually figure out why she made me promise that, it was so I wouldn't get hurt. I sung about everything _but _being in love. Yes, I could sing about falling out of love or heartbreak, bitterness, and occasionally I would sing about crushing on someone. But never, ever, did I play and sing a song that makes you want to pick up the damned radio and smash it into a million pieces just out of frustration because you knew in the end the person they were singing about would get hurt and then they would forever have that memory of the worst mistake they made, and it would be on a thousand iPods and MP3 players and computers.

Little did I know that after nine years of hiding under the sarcasm and the brave façade Edward Cullen would waltz in and turn everything that I knew upside down and make all my values and beliefs change.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who wander here because of my begging, THANK YOU! For those of you who clicked on it because you thought it looked promising, THANK YOU!**

**I'm unsure if I'm going to be able to do this preface here justice, but I will have confidence!**

**Let me know what you think, even if its "This bites cooked chicken bones. I hope those brittle things splinter and stabs the intestine of your story like it would for a dog. Ruff you!" That would quite a review...**

**Please tell me your thoughts!(:**

**-myblackrose**


	2. That Girl's A Trick

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Seth, Leah, or Sue and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Only Exception either. That's Paramore's property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._**

* * *

**Chapter 1. (BPOV)**

_Bleed American _was playing as I let the hot water flow over my body, relaxing my muscles that were always stressed. I had a thing for listen to music at every possible moment or playing it. I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around my body, in case Seth had his stupid, perverted friends around the house. Charlie and the She-Devil were out of town for the week, which I was thankful for.

I picked up my cell phone to see if Alice had told me what to wear again. Yep, there was a text message from the pixie.

_wear that hawt strapless music dress i got u last month wit that brown leather jacket and leggings since its cold out. pleez no converse!_

I rolled my eyes. Didn't she learn that I wore Converse all the time? I did dress like she told me, even though it was just school and I hardly ever wore dresses or skirts because I fell a lot. I liked the dress though; it said something like 'Love Music, Love Unique' and had a guy playing electric guitar with music staffs in the background. It was September in Forks so it was a little cool, that's why Alice 'aloud' me to wear leggings. I decided to straighten my hair and after about five minutes of trying to find matching Converse, I put on my old worn in black high tops and laced them up.

Most teenagers hate school, but I liked it. I didn't have to put up with the idiots that lived in my house and got to see Alice and Emmett.

I arrived at school with five minutes to spare. I found Alice and Emmett then headed inside to our first class of the day.

Leah was in the hallway and decided to throw a crumbled up piece of paper. She had the aim of Alice when she's hyped up on coffee and Monster playing basketball, so it hit a different kid. I didn't pay much attention to him beside the fact that he had a odd bronze color hair and was good eye candy. I continued walking.

Lunch was uneventful as were the rest of the classes except music. Our music class was different than most; we basically just hung around and played our instruments. Sometimes people would just take turns playing and listening to each other. I had that class with Alice, Emmett had it the period before.

I went over to the closet where the guitars were kept. I reached down for the guitar I always used and nobody messed with, but it wasn't there. Okay, let's just try not to end up with another detention, Bella.

I walked to the middle of the class room and stood up on the table.

"Whoever has the guitar with the red stripe, hand it over," I ordered. I wasn't a spoiled brat, but I owned that guitar. I had paid for it with my money and given it to Mr. Fritz because he wanted it badly for our guitar collection at school, but the school wouldn't give him the money and he couldn't afford it on a teachers salary. I bought it and gave it to him, and he said that I could use it anytime I wanted.

"This one?" a smooth velvety voice asked from a corner of the room, holding up _my _guitar.

"Yes, that one. Give it," I said, crossing my arms.

"I don't see your name written on it," he countered.

I smirked, "Do you see the name 'Bella' written on there in gold?" he nodded, "Hi, I'm Bella and I paid for that guitar." I hopped off the table and walked over to the kid. I knew it was the same boy who got hit in the head with the paper Leah threw, and although I felt bad or him earlier, all that vanished.

"Hm, Bella doesn't fit you," he said simply.

I rolled my eyes and continued the walk over to the boy, "Please elaborate."

"Bella means beautiful in Italian and you're much more than that."

I stopped mid-step. Wow, cheesy much? Well, actually it should be cheesy, but I guess smooth chocolate voices and corny lines go together.

I shook my head internally, _What the heck? _I thought. _The boy may be sexy, but I'm not falling for his smooth-talking games. He just wants my guitar._

I continued walking until I was next to him. I leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "My dad's a cop." Really, he wasn't, but whatever works.

He looked at me wide-eyed and scared like a puppy who just peeped on the carpet and knew he wasn't supposed to. He gave me the guitar.

I started turned but stopped, "My dad isn't really a cop."

After I found Alice. Alice wasn't the best singer, but she did good back up and was good at guitar. We ended up play the 3 Doors Down song that's on a Geico commercial. I still feel bad for the caveman.

When we were done, we had a small group. I noticed that the boy who had taken my guitar was watching us in the same corner, but he looked down when I caught him staring. I stared right back, knowing how to play the song for the most part, but he never looked away.

Alice and I finished, I was still looking at his green eyes when I heard another guitar start playing. I looked down and realized it was his. I didn't recognize the song, but he kept strumming. After a little while, he looked down and scribbled something on a piece of paper. I looked away then, proud I wasn't the first one to look away.

It was about time to go, so I put the guitar away.

As I was walking out of the classroom, Alice had left to get to audition for the school play so I was alone, I heard a voice.

"Will you come to my gig this weekend?" It was the same velvety voice.

"What?" I said turning around in surprise. He was closer than I thought so when I turned around our faces were almost touching. I automatically took a step back.

"Come to my, well my band's concert this weekend?" the guitar stealer asked again.

I folded my arms and started walking away. He followed though, obviously expecting an answer.

I sighed, "What makes you think I want to come to _your _show?"

"Because you obviously like music and have a good taste in it. I want to know if you like us," he answered.

I turned around again, thinking he was joking. His eyes held nothing but sincerity though.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"Your name. What is it?" I asked again. Jeez, did I speak Pig Latin or something?

"Edward."

"Edward...?"

"Cullen. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." Ah, two middle names.

I smiled, "Edward Anthony, I like that."

He smiled too, "I like Bella. I just wish I had a last name to put with it."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking the five steps to my locker, "Swan. My real name is Isabella, but I don't like it much."

"Swans are beautiful creatures. What's wrong with Isabella?"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him the truth that Charlie always called me Isabella. I shrugged, "Too old fashioned for me, I guess."

Edward simply nodded and got into a locker a few down from me. Hm, how did I not notice him earlier?

"What class do you have next?" he asked after he had his book.

I closed my locker, "Bio, you?"

"Same," Edward smiled at me again. There was something about that crooked, toothpaste commercial smile that made my knees want to give out.

* * *

Edward and I got to know each other a bit more over the course of a week. I promised to introduced him to Alice if she came to his show with me, because when Edward and I were playing _Good Riddance _together she questioned me about the 'bronze-haired, green-eyed god' and if he had a brother after class.

I did find out, in fact, that he had one brother and a sister who were part of his band. He told me only him and his brother actually wanted to be in the band; his sister was in the band because they needed someone to play drums, and she knew the basics. They were looking for a new drums player so she could go back to play 'dress-up', as Edward put it. I let him know that Alice's brother was an excellent drum player and that Alice and his sister would be good friends then.

I also found out they just started school here the day he got hit in the head with the paper.

On Friday Alice and I went back to her house to get ready.

Alice, of course, wanted to play Bella Barbie. I willing let her, forgetting that she would force me to wear high heels. We made an agreement two years ago that if I actually remembered to ask her if I could wear Converse, she would let me.

An hour later I had my hair in waves and light make up on. Alice had somehow squeezed me into super tiny white skinny jeans and a red off-the shoulder button-up shirt. Normally button-ups aren't tight, but this one was. I had red peep-toe high heels on too. She had thrown a gold cresent moon necklace with a star on the tip that hung just below the third button of my shirt on me when I walked out of the bathroom. I also had a bracelet on, it was one of those that have about five different bracelets tied together with a bow. Two were smaller gold bead bracelets, another was the same thing just a little bigger. Then there was a shiny pearl one like the bigger gold one and a darker pearl bracelet that was the smallest of them all.

I was satisfied when I looked in the mirror, except the shoes, so I walked out of the room to let Alice get ready.

I felt bad for Alice. When she came down the stairs she found her best friend almost dying of laughter and lack of breath who was being laid on by her older brother. You see, not only had I killed Emmett in Halo 3 a jagillion times, but apperently I was sitting in 'his' seat, so he decided to sit on me. Mind you Emmett is 263 pounds of Emmett.

Alice didn't help by jumping on us, although she eventually did get Emmett off me. We all took Alice's Porche she got for her sixteenth birthday to the concert.

I didn't get the chance to talk to Edward before the show started because of our 'insident' back at the house. I hit Emmett with Alice's purse for that.

"What? Does Badass Bellie have a crush on Edwin?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "No, Em. Name one person I have ever had a crush on? And his name is Ed_ward_."

"Well you like me, right?" he retorted wiggling his eyebrows.

I smirked, "Oh, yes, Emmett. I am swimming a pool my undying love of you. Please, oh please put me out of my misery before I drown." My voice was dripping with sarcasim.

Emmett smiled evily and I was pretty scared, "Alrighty!" He picked me up and put me over his shoulder, running through the crowd to the front of the stage. Alice somehow managed to keep up with us.

The venue was at a building we had in Forks that used to have local country bands play on Friday nights. A few years ago they decided to invite all bands to play because they weren't getting enough money. People from a few towns over would come down here to watch the bands play. We even got some kids from Seattle occasionally.

We decided to wander back a little so we wouldn't have to strain our necks to see the band.

After waiting for about five minutes, which seemed like five hours with Emmett asking every thirty seconds when it was going to start, the band came on and introduced theirselves.

"Whoa! That blonde is smoking!" Emmett told me and Alice.

"What blonde?" Alice said hopping up and down to try to see. I was standing on my tip-toes and I could only see the tops of their heads. There were two tall guys in front of Alice and me, but Emmett got a girl who was about my size, so he could easily see over her.

"Emmy, can we sit on your shoulders?" I asked feeling a little disappointed in my shortness.

He laughed and put both of us on his shoulders, me on his right, Alice on his left

I found Edward on stage. He was at the main microphone, scoping out the place. I didn't know what he was looking for until he locked eyes with me, his smile reaching his whole face, and gave a small wave. I smiled back and waved excitedly. I never actually knew anyone from the bands that played here before, so I was excited. I'd always wanted to play here, but just never got the guts.

"Hey, everyone," A blonde boy said from a mic placed slightly farther back than Edward's. That was obviously his brother, "we are Anonymous Heart. We're new in town, so if we suck, spare us the tomatoes." We all laughed at that. I liked Goldy Locks.

"Is that who you're crushing on, Emmett?" I snickered at my own rediculous comment.

"No, Bella. The chick on drums. You do know I could drop you right now?" he threatened. I gripped his head then, just in case.

"I like Funny Boy. He'd hot, funny, and blond. My favorite things!" Alice said excitedly.

"Okay, well now I'm going to turn it over to my brother," Goldy Locks continued.

Edward smiled out to the crowd. It wasn't like the one he gave me earlier, but it was nice nonetheless. I got slightly frustrated then, because I never had those thoughts about a boy before. In fact, the only boy I could trust was Emmett and if there was a pool or food anywhere near I'd stay as far away as possible.

"I'm Edward. The first song I'd like to start out with tonight is one I wrote at the beginning of the week. I hope you enjoy it." The song started then, Edward's sister started pounding on the drums and Goldy Locks followed with the base shortly after. Edward joined in, playing lead guitar. I recognized the song, but I wasn't sure how, because he had said he wrote it.

"Isn't this the song he was playing on his guitar in class Monday?" Alice yelled over the music. That was it! I nodded as Edward started singing.

_"You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Wrapped around your finger  
Oh, I gladly wear this noose around my neck,"_

His voice was go... Different from other singers out there. The band was really good, but I'm not so sure I liked their music.

_"Well I do not know you yet  
I do not know you, yet  
And you don't know my first name._

_But I, found you just in time..._

_I can't get her out of my head  
and it drives me crazy,  
"That girl's a trick," my friends said  
but she drives me crazy.  
Honey, this is unkind, you're taking over my mind.  
This'll be my demise and I take you out for a drive.  
You're taking over my mind and it drives me crazy,"_

It was strange. I had this feeling like... I was actually _jealous_ of the girl this song was about. I shook it off and tried to enjoy the rest of the song.

_"Oh, she's a brown haired girl in a pattern white dress  
And I've never been so obsessed,"_

On that line Edward looked at me and winked. I blushed when Alice and Emmett looked at me with goofy smiles on their faces. I mean I'm sure there are a lot of brown haired girls who wear white dresses with patterns on them at school, right?

_"When it comes to mistakes  
Honey, you take the cake._

_Well, I found you just in time to save my life  
I found you just in time to save my... Friday night._

___I can't get her out of my head  
and it drives me crazy,  
"That girl's a trick," my friends said  
but she drives me crazy.  
Honey, this is unkind, you're taking over my mind.  
This'll be my demise and I take you out for a drive.  
You're taking over my mind and it drives me crazy._

_This is how it feels to be the victim of a spell,"_

Goldy Locks and his sister echoed "'Victim of a spell.'"

_"So beautiful and tragic, poetic and romantic, uh-uh-oh._

_This is how it feels to be the victim of a spell  
So beautiful and tragic, poetic and romantic, uh-uh-oh._

_Uh-uh-oh  
Uh-uh-oh  
Uh-uh-oh._

_I can't get her out of my head  
and it drives me crazy,  
"That girl's a trick," my friends said  
but she drives me crazy.  
Honey, this is unkind, you're taking over my mind.  
This'll be my demise and I take you out for a drive.  
You're taking over my mind and it drives me crazy."_

Everyone clapped for them very loud. You would have thought they were Linkin Park if the crowd wasn't so small and the band looked different.

They sang the rest of their set, none of them being about love. They did a cover of the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's _Pen & Paper_ which I enjoyed. That was one of the first songs on my iPod.

When the show ended Edward jumped right off the stage and pushed over to us. Emmett let me down from his shoulder's but kept Alice on there who had somehow ended up upside down.

Edward gave a look and I just gave him a shrug that said to ignore it.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat after we're done packing? Jazz and Rose are excited to meet you," Edward said happily.

"Food! Yes! I'm starved," Emmett boomed, causing a few stragglers to look in our direction and scurry off.

I laughed with Alice, "You're alway hungry, Em."

He sighed, "I know! But my tummy always needs it." Edward laughed too, a sound that make my smile a little bigger. Damn! It was just Edward, I hardly knew him and I was smiling because he laughed and thinking he wrote a song for me. What gives?

"That's a yes," I said turning to Edward again, "Do you need help packing up?"

He shook his head, "Heavy band equipment, we don't want you groupies breaking it."

I laughed, "Yeah, because I've never carried a guitar. Oh, by the way, can I have an autograph?" I teased.

"Sure, for twenty bucks." He started walking back to the stage to help his siblings so the three of us followed.

"What? Twenty dollars?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, when I become famous someday it'll be worth a lot more," he said seriously. I knew he was kidding though because he winked at grinned at me before jumping back on the stage.

"Ugh, why are these drums so heavy?" Edward's sister yelled, frustrated, suddenly.

"I'll help!" Emmett offered getting on the stage.

"Um... I don't think that's such a good idea..." she said cautiously.

"Don't worry, I play the drums. I know how to lug them around too," he reassured her.

She smiled and handed him whatever piece she had in her hand. The she came over to us, using the stairs instead of jumping like Edward did.

"Hi," she said once she was near us, "I'm Rosalie. Edward talks about you all the time." She said turning to me with a sincere smile.

I got a good look at her. She was gorgeous. She had blonde hair, a little lighter than Goldy Locks, that was straightened and smooth. Her skin was clear and her light blue eyes twinkled. Her smile was perfect and the red lipstick made her teeth almost blinding. She had on a simple plum dress that hugged her flawless figure just right. Her silver heels were Alice worthy, in fact I think she'd been looking for those exact ones... Honestly, being in the same room with her lowered my self esteem. I could tell she was a nice person though and that we'd honestly be good friends if I was able to open up to her.

I smiled back and was about to answer her when Edward called, "I do not all the time."

"Do to!" Rosalie yelled back, all three of us ignoring him after that.

I laughed, "Then I guess you already know who I am. It's great to meet you!" She laughed too, then her and Alice got into a conversation about her shoes. Yep, they were the ones Alice wanted.

I sighed and leaned back on the stage, completely ignoring their conversation.

"Not one for girl talk, I take it?" a voice appeared beside me.

I smiled, "Nope. Bores me to death. Hi, I'm B-"

Goldy Locks laughed, "Bella. I know, Eddie never shuts up about how awesome you are." I flushed and laughed when Edward once again denied it, "I'm Jasper."

I took his hand, "Hi Goldy Locks."

He gave me a strange look which made me laugh, "Sorry. Edward never mentioned either of your names so when I finally saw you, I refered to you as Goldy Locks."

Jasper laughed with me this time, only for some reason we couldn't stop. We ended up on the floor, holding onto each other for support.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice roared, "Get off the ground right now before you get dirt all over your butt!" That made Jasper and I laugh harder, although I did get up because I knew the wrath of Alice and after being gagged with Emmett's sock and trapped in a room full of girly things, like pink and Miley Cyrus, I never disobeyed her when she used that voice.

After our little laughing fit Edward and Emmett and everything packed so we headed to a little pizza joint down the road. It wasn't very big, but since it was 11:09 at night, there wasn't anyone there but the workers.

I took my cell phone out and would glance at it every few seconds. The one thing I still believed from my childhood was wishing on a star or at 11:11.

11:10...

"Why do you keep looking at your phone? Have a boyfriend you're expecting to call or text you soon?" Edward asked quietly. I looked up, seeing the slight edge to his voice in his eyes.

I smiled, "No. Just waiting for 11:11."

"What? Why?"

I let my jaw drop, "What? When it's 11:11 you- Ooh! Make a wish!" I said louder so everyone could hear. It turned 11:11 in the middle of my sentence.

I closed my eyes and thought. _Whatever these feelings I'm have for Edward are, help me figure them out._

I opened my eyes and saw Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper looking at Alice, Emmett, and I with confused looks on their faces.

"Hurry!" Emmett said, "Make a wish before it turns 11:12! Hurry!"

Edward did, because he closed his eyes, but the other two didn't. Just as Edward's eyes re-opened the clock on my phone turned 11:12.

"Aw, why didn't you guys make a wish?" Alice pouted.

"Um... Because we don't know why," Rosalie said.

I sighed, "You are supposed to make a wish at 11:11."

"Why?" Jasper asked perplexed.

I sighed, "Because all for numbers are the same. You're wish is supposed to come true."

"Oh!" Edward said, "I get it. Like a shooting star?"

I smiled, "Good job!" I patted him on the head like someone would with their dog.

We all laughed.

"So did you like the show tonight?" Edward asked me. Alice and Jasper were in their own little world, and so were Rosalie and Emmett, so Edward and I were too.

I took a bite of my pizza before answering.

"Yes, actually. I wasn't sure what to expect, really. I mean, after the first song I-"

"What? You didn't like that song?" he asked upset.

"Oh, no! That's not what I mean it's just... Ugh, okay. I have this... This thing against love songs." I was really surprised I had told him that, but I didn't start to panic like I thought I would if I told someone outside my 'family'.

He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Why?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Well... I don't know. I just do. I mean, singing them. I refuse to sing love songs. I do like them though. For example, yours. I really do like that one you sang tonight."

Edward seemed relieved. He let out a breath he seemed to have been holding in, then spoke, "Thanks."

"When did you say you wrote it again?" I asked, sipping my iced tea.

"Monday. I actually started the music in music class, after I got my guitar taken away from me and got a different one," he smirked and I just stuck my tounge out at him. Hey, it was mine! "I wrote the words back at home, though I had an idea of what they were going to be about then."

I prayed I wouldn't regret asking this, but your wish can't do all the work by itself. "So what, exactly, is is about?"

"A certain stubborn brown-haired girl who I can't get off my mind," he said. The atomsphere shifted quickly; a second ago I was acting like an immature five-year-old and now I was actually hoping he'd kiss me.

"What's her name?" I asked, needed to hear it really was me before I could believe it.

He was going to answer me when we both noticed the dead silence. We turned to look at the other four. They had all stopped talking and we watching us. The waiters and waitresses were peaking out from behind the counter and the chef wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

"Meagan Fox."

"What?" I asked Edward confused. He had just blurted out the name an actress I knew from Transformers.

"Meagan Fox. That's who the song's about." I have no idea how he said that with a serious face. He didn't even start laughing until my lips turned up in a smile and we both started having a case of the giggles quite similar to what happened to Jasper and I earlier. Everyone else just looked at us. Obviously they didn't think it was funny. I'm fairly sure because there was about to be a movie-perfect moment and the Transformers chick ruined it.

"You guys wanna meet up at our place tomorrow? Rose is sick of being our drummer and Edward says Bella says you're pretty good, Em," Jasper spoke when we were heading our seperate ways.

"Plus we could use a killer set of female pipes, Bell, if you're up to it," Edward said.

I was honestly so shocked that I couldn't talk for a minute.

"Oh, really! I'd love to! But..." I said turning to Alice, "Alice and I have been playing guitar and singing together since-"

"Done. Alice is in, too," Rosalie said.

"Yay!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Okay. Well, Bella, give me your phone," Edward said.

"Why...?"

"So I can put my number in your phone and call my cell to get your number so you can tell us when you're on your way over," he said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay..." I said cautiously getting my phone out of my pocket and handing it to him slowly. Towards the end I was just doing it to him because he was getting irked.

Edward finally reached out and took it, being the impatient fellow he is. When he did that our hands made contact and I felt the strangest thing. It was almost like... Like static electricity. But it felt good; it felt right. He pulled away after grabbing my phone, and after holding it over my head for a while he gave it back when I hopped on his back.

I did never find out who that song was about that night...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to bed. Being up at 2 AM is probably not good for a girl who's school is starting on August 23rd. Ugh, I hate school. Especially this year because I get to look forward to a 2 day suspention. Yippe!**

**Songs I used & do not own: _Bleed America _by Jimmy Eat World, _Let Me Be Myself _by 3 Doors Down, _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) _by Green Day, and _That Girl's A Trick _by This Providence.**

**Okay, tell me what you liked, what you didn't.**

**Goodnight.**


	3. Broken Bones and Fires

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Seth, Leah, or Sue and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Only Exception either. That's Paramore's property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._**

* * *

**Chapter 2. (BPOV)**

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. I did homework and broke my hand on Sunday.

Seth had his perverted friends over, again. I had dropped my towel to change into some clothes after getting out of the shower when I caught one of them standing at my door, which I had closed. Apperently, he had opened it. I really did need to remember to lock it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as I grabbed my towel from the floor and wrapped it back around me.

"Enjoying the view. Jacob, by the way," he responded licking his lips.

"Well, Jacob, get the hell out of my room." I stormed over and tried to close the door so I could lock it. He jumped inside my room, though.

"Come in? Well sure." This little prick was too cocky. I mean, he was a dick.

"Get. Out," I growled. I punched him in the face, and then got a sharp pain in my hand. A hard face must run in the Quliet genes. A tiny scream escaped my mouth, "Get the fuck out of my room!" This time he complied and I locked my door.

I held the tears back, because I hated crying even when no one was around.

I pressed number one on my speed dial.

"Hey, Bells!" Alice answered cheerfully.

"Can you come get me? I can't drive and I need Carlisle to check out my hand," I said trying to keep my voice from faultering.

"Of course. What did you do?" I heard keys jingling in the back ground.

"Punch one of the perverts in the face. I think I broke my hand," I replied. I walked over to my draw and grabbed a pair of sweats, carefully putting them on because of my hand. I was holding my cell with my shoulder and head.

Alice laughed, "Oh, Bella. When will you learn that violence is not the key?"

I snorted, "When you become six foot. By the way Alice, I know it's not the key... It's the answer." After a moment or two of silence we both burst out laughing at nothing. We said our goodbyes and I put a plain black T-shirt on.

Alice was there in ten minutes. I threw on some flip flops and headed out the door.

Carlisle, Alice's dad, looked over my hand and sure enough, it was broken. He ordered an X-ray, though. Carlisle took me to the emergency room and did everything himself. I got a cast that night. I chose purple for the color. Alice and Emmett were the first to sign it, Esme and Carlisle did too.

I ended up staying the night there, not bothering to notify my father even though it was a school night.

Whenever I stayed over, Alice, Emmett, and I slept in their living room on the floor, because the carpet was squishy and soft.

I woke up to something large and heavy rolling over me.

"AHH!" I yelled, sitting straight up.

"EMMETT DALE McCARTY!" Alice yelled a little after mine. Emmett's laugh boomed from the other side of Alice. She jumped up and started beating him with a pillow, sitting on him to prevent him from getting up. I decided to join the fun, just using one are, and soon we were in one giant pile comsumed in laughter.

We got up from the ground shortly after. I poured myself some orange juice, I hated coffee and it didn't take much more than that and a shower to get me going in the mornings. Alice and Emmett took showers while I cooked up three pancakes for Emmett and bacon for him, Alice, and myself. When they were done we ate, talking about random stuff, then I took a shower in Alice's bathroom as she got ready.

Alice had clothes in my face as soon as she heard the water turn off. I brushed my teeth, then put them on without bothering to look at them. Alice would have been very upset with me if I peeked before she was done with the 'full picture' as she like to put it.

Alice put my hair in ringlets, then a low side ponytail. After much begging and pleading she only put on mascara. I was aloud to look in the mirror then. I could have done it myself, but Alice always made me look a thousand times better. She also made my outfit fairly simple. I was wearing light wash skinny jeans that didn't have any holes or anything of that sort on them. I had on a light blue, pink, and navy blue plaid shirt, the kind that looks like a flannel, that was unbuttoned revealing a Hollister tank top (which was also where the plaid shirt was from) of the same shade of pink. 'HCO' was in the light blue, and underneath of that 'Malibu' was written in white.

Alice grabbed a pair of plain silver ballet flats for me, and I put them on like she asked.

"Let's get going, kids!" Emmett hollared from downstairs. Alice and I rolled our eyes, but came downstairs anyway. Alice took her Porsche to school. It was her priced possention, other than her credit card. It was a 911 Porsche turbo in yellow. We sang along to Kesha's new song.

We arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. I laughed as Emmett chasing Alice around the little grassy area we had claimed as ours. It was a nice sunny day out, a rarity in Forks, and we were just enjoying it.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie greeted me with a smile and a wave. I returned both gestures and filled her in on the little arguement Emmett and Alice had, which was what caused the chasing to begin. She laughed and Jasper joined us a little after.

"What happened to your arm?" a smooth voice that sounded like chocolate asked from my side void of people.

I turned toward it, "It's my hand. I broke it punching someone in the face," I shrugged.

Edward just looked at me. "Um... Why?"

I laughed, "Seth, my step-brother, has these perverted friends and I caught one watching me undress. Again," I sighed the last part. I honestly didn't have a problem talking about it. I only had a problem talking about how stupid my family is.

Edward looked angry, which surprised me. "He deserved it. Prick. Hey, can I sign your cast?"

I smiled, "Do you have a Sharpie?" Edward pulled a black Sharpie out of his book bag, grinning that handsome crooked grin of his. I groaned internally, I did not want to think 'handsome'. How about... Stunning, no. Uhm, superb. Wait, that's still not good. Ah... I gave up and held my cast up for Edward to sign. Rosalie and Jasper signed too.

The rest of the day ran smoothly. During music Mr. Fritz annouced that we had a project.

"What!" one of the louder, cocky boys who had joined this class because it was an easy A shouted from the back of the room, "Since when?"

Mr. Fritz chuckled, "Since I decided to assign an assignment. Now, it's fairly easy. I will give out partners, a boy and girl, and you will have to write a song and preform, instruments _and_ singing, in front of the class. The song must be a love song, it doesn't matter if it's about someone breaking you're heart or meeting someone new that you can't get enough of, but it must have to do with love." Everyone groaned, and I put my head in my hands. God, why couldn't I get a break! First someone stealing my guitar, breaking my hand, and now this?

"There is good news," Mr. Fritz continued. I swore a saw a few ears actually perk up, "The winner get's the chance to compete in the local battle of the bands. You can add a few people, if you like. The winner of that will go to Seattle to compete for a spot in the Warped Tour. So, good luck. Now, the girls will draw a name of a male out of," he took the hat some boy next to him was wearing, "this hat."

He passed out little slips of paper and each boy wrote their name down, then place them in the hat.

Alice drew her name out first. She got someone named Mike. I laughed when she figured out it was the same boy who complained about the project in the first place. A girl named Angela who was nice but shy picked her boyfriend's name, Ben. I drew next. Low and behold that name 'Edward' was written on the white sheet of paper.

"Hm, can I pick again?" I teased before I read the name aloud.

Mr. Fritz laughed, "Sorry, Bella. You're stuck with who you've got. Now who _did_ you get so I can write it down?"

Edward and I happened to be talking when he told us about the project, so he was sitting right next to me.

"This loser," I joked, jabbing my thumb in Edward general direction.

Edward scoffed, "I'm hurt, Miss Swan." He feined hurt and turned his head from me.

I laughed lightly, "Oh, whatever, Cullen. You know I was joking. You're good, and I'm glad I got stuck with you."

"As am I," he said, turning back to me, "But... How are you supposed to play guitar with a broken arm?"

I sighed. Crap, I forgot about that. "Uhm... How about you play, I sing?"

"Yeah, that works. So... Wanna come over to my place after school to work on this?"

"Sounds goo-" I got a text message then. Mr. Fritz was fine with cell phones, as long as he wasn't talking, so I checked it.

_Where the hell were you last night?_

It was from my father. I sighed and typed back. _Alice's. Broke my hand & didn't get done at the emergency room until late._

A few seconds later I got another message. _Well be home tonight. You need to watch Seth. Leah has cheer practice, I've got work, and Sue went shopping with friends._

_Whatever. _I typed back quickly.

"Actually, can you come to my place?" I asked Edward.

"Sure. But why?" he answered.

I groaned, "I have to watch my pain-in-the-a..."

"Watch your language, Miss Swan," Mr. Fritz warned as he walked by.

I blushed, embarrassed, "Pain-in-the-_butt_ brother tonight. He's fourteen, I think he can take care of himself," I said the last part slightly annoyed.

Edward chuckled, "It's alright, Bella."

* * *

After school ended I found Seth and dragged him to Edward's care. Alice offered to drive Rosalie and Jasper home so Edward could head straight over to my house.

"Can Embry and Quil come over?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p', "Your little friends are perverted and as long as I have a say in it, they're not going to come over."

He sighed, but didn't press the issue. We drove home in silence after that.

Seth went to the kitchen to fix a snack for himself. I grabbed two bottles of water, one for me and one for Edward, then lead him to the next room, where I kept my guitars and my dad had his piano.

"Okay, so you can use that guitar there," I pointed to one of my three guitars.

He bent down to get it, but of course noticed a different one.

"Whoa! You have an autographed guitar from Paramore?" he said, enthused.

I smiled widely, "Yeah. I went to the Warped Tour with Alice and Emmett before they became really popular and they gave away a signed guitar. Emmett won it, but gave it to me. Alice played but she didn't know who they were. Now she does and she regrets letting me have it." I laughed a little at the last part.

Edward picked up the guitar I told him he could use and began strumming absentmindedly. It was soft and rythemical.

"Ooh, that's good Edward! Keep playing," I urged him. He did as I told and I scrambled around, looking for a note book to write down the chords.

"Okay, it has to be a love song. Help me out, I'm not good with writing love songs," I told him when he was finished.

"I don't really know. I'm not very good with love songs either," he said, running a hand through his hair. I was slightly tempted, but I told myself I was just being silly.

"Oh, whatever! What about that one song you played the other night?" I asked, remembering I didn't figure out who it was about.

"Which one? The one about the brown-eyed girl?" he smiled, knowing full well which one I was talking about.

"Yes, that one."

He sighed, "I know. I just... I don't know, it kind of just came to me. I had insperation though. I met this girl and she just struck me as beautiful," he said, looking into my eyes the entire time.

I swallowed, "Who is she?" I tried again.

"Bella, it's about-" he got interupted with an ear piercing alarm.

"What the... Oh my God!" I exclaimed, figuring out it was the fire alarm.

I hopped up from my seat, grabbing my Paramore guitar, "EDWARD! Grab my other one, please! These things mean the world to me." I had a feeling this wasn't just a case of burning brownies. Edward jumped up and did as I asked.

We darted out of the room, smelling smoke. I was heading for the front door when I realized the flames were blocking it. We turned around and dashed out the sliding glass door that lead to the pool area. Seth wasn't out there.

I sat my guitar down gentle and ran back inside. I heard coughing.

"SETH!" I yelled. I saw a shadow coming out from the kitchen. I ran to him, "Come on!"

We managed to get outside before the fire got any worse. Edward had called the fire department, making sure they were on their way.

I called my dad, "Hello?" he answered.

"Dad, there's a fire in the kitchen. We called 911 already and-"

"WHAT! Are you kids okay?" he questioned. He wasn't always a jerk and selfish. I heard rustling in the background and knew he was heading home.

"We're fine dad. Seth and I are outside."

It was quite for a moment before he spoke again, "Do you know how it started?"

I shook my head, but realized he couldn't very well see that so I spoke, "No. I was in the next room, where our instruments are, practicing for a school project with a friend. Seth was making something to eat and-"

"Dammit! I thought I told Sue to make sure you guys knew not to use the stove because it was screwed up and could cause a fire. I swear, she is so forgetful sometimes... I'll be there as soon as I can, okay kiddo?" I smiled. Maybe he was coming back around. He hadn't called me kiddo since my mom left... Then again, he was still problem scared his only flesh and blood could have died.

"Yeah, dad," I heard the sirens not far off and saw Seth crying. Oh, no, "I'll see you then. The fire department is almost here and I need to take care of Seth. Bye."

"Wait, Bells," he never called me that anymore either, "I know I don't tell you this enough but... I love you." I swallowed the lump in my throat and fought back the tears.

"Love you, too, Dad." I hung up and tended to Seth.

"Oh, Bella. Mom and Charlie are going to murder me!" he said.

I shook my head no, "I talked to my dad. He said he told your mom to make sure not to use the stove... Which is what I assume you did, right?" he nodded his head, "She forgot to tell us. It's not your fault and Charlie isn't mad at you at all. In fact he was scared we were still inside."

His tears stopped shortly after and took out his phone to talk to his mom. I made sure I told Seth that Edward and I were going around front and to meet us there when he was done. I really did feel bad for Seth sometimes. He didn't really like his sister too much, and he just hung around with those friends of his to fit in.

I dialed Alice's number.

"Bell, I can't talk right now. I'm working on my project," Alice stated. I could tell she was slightly annoyed and I heard Mike in the background making pig noises.

"Sure sounds like it," I told her sarcastically, "I was just calling to tell you that my house was on fire and-"

"What! Wait, are you kidding?" she screamed the first part.

"No. Can't you see the smoke?" I asked. We really didn't live far enough away not to see the black smoke.

It took her moment but she came back on, "Oh my God, Bella! Are you alright? What about Seth? And Edward?"

"Yeah, we are all fine. The fire department's here and-"

"EMMETT! Bella's house is burning! We've got to go! Mike, get out of my house. I'll be there in ten, Bells. Bye!" Alice hung up. I laughed at my little pixie friend. She could be so bosy in these times.

"Bella, were you about to... Did you have tears in your eyes? I mean, from the fact that your house is burning?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Um... No..." He must have saw that I was about to cry, but he didn't realize what it was from.

"Bella, I saw your eyes," he said. He was looking into my eyes, and I couldn't lie.

"Yeah, I was about to cry. But not from that," I spoke truthfully.

"Then why?"

"I'd, uh... I'd rather not talk about it." I hardly knew Edward, and I wasn't quite ready to open up to him yet.

He nodded, but eyed my suspitiously.

Alice and Emmett were at my house in ten minutes, true to their word. Edward must have called his family because Rosalie and Jasper showed up a few minutes after Alice and Em. Esme and Carlisle came about the same time as my dad. He found me immeaditly and gave me a hug. I mean, a gigantic hug. I'd never been hugged like that before by that man, not since I was little. The tears formed in my eyes again as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Things are going to change, Bella. I promise," he said.

I looked him in the eyes. They were completely different. They were the eyes I remember from my childhood.

"I know, Dad," I smiled, "I know."

* * *

**A/N: Aw! Fires change everything, don't they.**

**Yes, it's very earlier in the story, but nothing big is going to change for a while.**

**Alrighty, I have to warn you, I don't know how often I'm going to be updating my two stories. This one and The Mask's Her Aid. Volleyball starts on the 16th and school starts on the 23rd. The fairs are in town, so I'm going to be there a lot.**

**You've been warned.**

**So, hit or miss?**


	4. Sleepover!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Seth, Leah, or Sue and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Only Exception either. That's Paramore's property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._**

**A/N: Yes, yes. It's been forever, I know. But, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. (BPOV)**

"The Swan family?" a fire fighter asked.

"That's us, Sir," my dad said, wrapping one arm around Sue and putting another firmly on my shoulder, leaving a small smile on my face.

The man nodded, looking at each one of us then turning back to my father, "Well, the kitchen was the cause of the fire. The next room had some damage. There was a piano? Is that correct?"

My dad stiffened, "Yes. Is there something wrong with it?" When my parents were still together, my dad would sit at the piano, my mom next to him on the bench and they would sing together. I used to sneak down the stairs when I was supposed to be sleeping just to listen to them. Sue didn't know that, she just thought it was a piano and my dad had wanted to keep it when we moved. My dad was attached to the piano though; he still loved my mom, though he'd never admit it. More than Sue, I knew it.

The fireman shook his head, "Luckily, not much. Just a little because of the heat. It's amazing, really, that it made it through that. It's very nice, by the way," he smiled at us. He started naming off other things that got damaged, like everything in the kitchen. Before walking away he said, "You guys should find a place to stay for the night. We're still cleaning up and there could be some harmful fumes in the air."

Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were standing with us.

"Bella," Rosalie spoke up, "You can stay with us, if you'd like. Alice and Emmett could come over too, it could be like a little sleep over."

"Sounds fun!" I agreed, "Dad? Is that alright?"

He mulled it over for a moment then nodded, "As long as you promise not stay up too late."

"Heck yeah!" Emmett yelled, making everyone who had gathered turn towards us, "Sleepover!" He ran over to his car jumping up and down until Alice and I got in.

I rolled down the window, "Yeah, Dad! See you tomorrow!" I watched as Edward and the other two Cullens got into his shiny silver Volvo and took off, us following them since we didn't have a clue where it was.

We jammed out to _Breaking Hearts _by Disco Curtis. Edward's shiny silver Volvo took a sudden right turn so Emmett turned where they had, just in time too. The gravel street would be really easy to miss because it was surrounded by a forest. He stopped singing so he could consintrate on the winding, bouncy road, although his Jeep was more than capable of traveling it. Alice and I were singing the end of the song when a huge house came into sight.

Alright, maybe a huge house was a bit of an understatement. It was a enormous fricking _mansion_!

"Daaaamn," Alice and Edward said breathlessly, drawing out the vowel.

**(A/N: This description of the house is how _I _imagned it when I was reading the books, not how the movie portrays it) **The Cullen's was at least two stories, if not three, tall and had white paneling with these windows that looked like it was made out of crystals. The house was shaped in an 'L'. A garage that looked just like the house except with garage doors and about half the size was placed slightly away from the house itself.

I was fumbling to find the door handle because I couldn't pull my eyes away from the mansion. Just as my hand felt it, the door opened and I turned to see how, meeting a pair of green eyes.

"Thanks, Edward," I mumbled.

"Holy cow! Why didn't you tell us you lived somewhere like... Like _this_!" Alice yelled at Jasper as she bounded out of the car with Emmett hot on her heels. **(A/N: Alright, normally people type 'holy crow' but I've always thought is was 'holy cow' so I'm going to keep it that way[:)**

"This place is... Wow," I stated, turning to Edward.

He smiled, "Yeah. That's what we said when we moved in," he chuckled, "Wait until you see the inside."

True to his word, the inside was much more amazing. The first room you walked into, most likely the living room, was pretty much all white except for the odd black and charcole gray furniture. Very modern. Their kitchen was like an old fifties diner. Black and white tile, the walls were white with black trim. Almost all the appliences, counter space, and chairs were bright red. They had pop machines and an ice cream dispencer, like the ones you see behind the counters at fast food places or ice cream parlors. Emmett's head currently accupied the chocolate nosel.

He licked his lips, "Yum." He was looking at Rosalie though, making her blush and giggle and the rest of us roll our eyes.

"Bella," Edward captured my attention again, "would you like to continue the project or hang out with our friends?" he asked, smirking because he knew I'd want to do the later.

"Hmm, why don't we go work on that project. We didn't even get a word down," I walked out the door, trying to find where he kept his guitars.

I heard footsteps behind me then velvet, "Really?"

I turned around, "Mmmhmm, you gave me a choice, didn't you?"

"Stupid," he mumbled, "C'mon. My guitars are in my room."

We trekked up the first flight of stairs, then another. Yep, three stories. That was when I remembered I hadn't seen or heard anything about Edward's parents.

"Edward? Where are your mom and dad?" I asked.

He shrugged, leaving it at that. Huh, that was odd.

He opened a door, second on the left, I made a note of that, just in case.

"This suits you," I stated, plopping down on the bed. The walls were the same as the rest of the house, white, but he had cherry wood floors. His bed comforter was soft and black, and there was a mixture of gold and black pillows. He had a black leather couch in a corner, a closed laptop atop it. Unlike most rooms, his didn't have just four walls; there were three big walls and one wall with several different sections that jutted out. One of the big walls wasn't really a wall, though, it was a gigantic window so there was a spectacular view of the forest around him. Three of the smaller walls was dedicated to shelves of books and CDs, along with a high-tech stereo.

Edward laughed a little, grabbing an acousticguitar sitting in a corner I had over looked earlier. He sat it down next to me so he could look for something and I took the time to admire it.

The guitar was all black, except a little white that made a design that almost looked like a wing. The little part that holds the strings on the actual guitar was made out of some sort of dark wood, giving it a classic look. I thought I had seen this guitar somewhere when an image popped in my head.

I laughed out loud, which caused Edward to give me a quizical look.

"You do know that this is like, a replic of a guitar _Elvis _used to use?" I laughed again.

He grinned widely at me, "I know. That's why I got it." He turned back to whatever he was doing.

Sitting down next to me he had a notebook and pen, probably incase insiration struck or something. He strummed the same chords as earlier and I struggled to come up with meaningful love lyrics.

* * *

"Uh, stupid sun," I mumbled into my pillow. The shining sun had woken me up. After a while the chaos of yesterday came flooding back to me. Wait, I didn't remember ever leaving Edward's room, considering we still hadn't gotten anywhere with the project.

I sat up, or tried to. There was a heavy object over my waist, preventing me from getting up all the way.

"Five more minutes," a voice mumbled from next to me. Oh, it was Edward. I started prying the arm off me, but gave up when I figured out it was a pointless effort. I laid back down and glanced at the clock. 7:14.

What! 7:14? School started at 8:30 and that meant Alice would be-

"ISABELLA SWAN! Wake up! I need to get you ready!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door, pounding started soon after. We had decided to lock the door after Emmett came in wearing a duck mask, trying to impersinate that annoying Mandy chick from iCarly last night, must have forgot to unlock it.

Edward bolted straight up.

"Ahh!" I yelled, rolling off the bed. His sudden movement frightened me.

"Ouch," I groaned from the floor. Remember, he had a hardwood floor.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you alright?" he asked. If he wasn't awake before, he was now. His hands were rolling me over shortly after.

"Yep. I'm used to the floor. It's very rude though," I joked. Honestly, I was used to the floor though.

He chuckled, "What time is it?" he wondered.

"Um, probably 7:16 now," I guessed, standing up.

"Ugh, I could have slept for like another half an hour," he complained.

"You guys, I need to get Bella ready! NOW!" Alice screamed from the other side of the door.

I grimaced and reluctantly opened the door, Edward peeking out from behind me like the coward the was. I was pulled away.

* * *

After fourty-five minutes of torcher, I was free to go. Literally, it was torcher. Because I had woke up late, for punishment Alice made me wear these ridiculously tight light wash skinny jeans, the kind with wholes in them, and a royal blue tube top that left little to the imagination. Thankfully she had only made me wear short sandy colored Ugg boots after a lot of begging and pleading and apologizing. I had a thick bangle the same color as my shirt, if it could be called that, on my left arm because I wrote with my right and a long golden chain with a cute anchor at the bottom. My hair was quickly curled so it had a wind-swept look to it and she gave me a subtle smokey eye. Alice had given me peach lipstick to wear, but I rubbed that off as soon as I was out of the room, replacing it with my Burt's Beeswax.

I snuck back into Edward's room, knocking before I came in. When I heard a 'door's open' I opened the door.

Edward was just pulling a white T-shirt over his head and I got a quick view of his abs. I had to resist licking my lips. _What the hell? It was Edward, for God' sake!_

"Hey, do you have a sweatshirt I could borrow?" I asked once my train of thought came back. There was no way I was walking around the school in this thing when it was cold and rainy out.

Edward didn't respond right away, but when I looked up from the ground I caught him eyeing me over. As in, checking me out. I blushed slightly.

After his eyes met mine, figuring out he was caught in the act, he blushed too, more than me which was a surprise.

"Sure." He grabbed some green piece of fabric and chucked it at me.

I grinned at him before pulling it over my head. "Thanks." I took the hair that was trapped inside the hoodie out, before it could get ruined. I really liked how she did my hair, and I was planning on asking her if she could teach me how to do it.

"Shall we, mad'am?" Edward asked oh, so gentmantly.

I giggled. Alright, what is wrong with me. I _never _giggle! "We shall, kind sir." I grabbed Edward elbow he had placed on his waist and we skipped downstairs, passing the curious glances of Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmet, out to his car.

We waited for almost five minutes until we trotted back in the house. They were still gaping at the door. Emmett held a glass of milk in midair, Alice was about to take a bite of her banana, Rosalie had a tube of lipstick a foot away from he lips, and Jasper was just staring.

"Well, are you guys coming or what?" I asked. It really was a funny sight, but if we waited any longer we'd be late for school.

There was a chorus of 'oh yeahs' and 'mmmhmms' as Emmett gulped the rest of his drink and Alice took another bite of her banana then threw it away. Rosalie swiped the lipstick aross her lips and they joined Edward and I out to Emmett's Jeep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I just wanted to do this chapter to clear up any confusion or whatnot from the last chapter. If you still have questions, just review & I'll reply.**

**Edward & Bella's guitars are on my profile, well the links anyway. And not the signed Paramore one, I just made that up because I want one(: If you want to see a picture of Elvis with the guitar, type in 'Elvis 1969 Gibson dove' that's what I did.**

**Also, Bella's outfit link is on my profile.**

**Uhm, I'm going to start another story, or at least try. It's pretty clichè, but whatever. It's gonna be fun(: I'll say something in the next chapter about me posting it, if I did already, but be on the look out!(: It'll be called... Hm, I'm still debating on that one.**

**Thanks! xoxo, _myblackrose_**


	5. Are You Sick?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Seth, Leah, or Sue and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Only Exception either. That's Paramore's property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! You guys are spectacular!(: I had a lot of story adds or favorite story adds. And I had a lot of adds for That Little White Envelope too! Thanks so much, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter . (BPOV)**

"Beeeellaaaaa! C'mon," Edward whined.

I grumbled, "I don't see you helping any, mister."

"Well maybe if you sat up and all your blood stopped running to your head you'd be able to think." I could almost hear his eyes rolling.

I pulled myself up. I had been lying upside down on Edward's bed, trying to think of some lyrics.

"Can't you help me any?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well, did your first boyfriend break your heart or did you?"

"Why does it have to be about me? Can't it be about one of your relationships?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you're a lot more intresting than me. Besides, if you're singing about my life, how is it supposed to be legit? Like, coming from your soul."

_Because anything that has to do with you I can relate to. _Wait, what? I'm sooo glad I didn't say that aloud. "Well, I don't know!" I said, slightly louder than I meant to because of my frustration.

"Bella! Answer my original question." Geesh, bosy much?

I bit my lip. Normally I didn't have any problem admitting it but... "Well, remember how I told you I had this... This _thing _against love songs?" he nodded, "Well... It's not just against love songs. It's kinda about love in general." I hadn't been that open with anyone but Alice and Emmett since... Well ever, really.

He knitted his eyebrows together, "What did that boy do that was so bad? Want me to go track him down and rip his head off?" he joked, although something in his eyes made me think he wasn't kidding.

I chewed on my lip now. Why was this so difficult? "I've never... Well, actually I've never been in a relationship."

He didn't say anything for a minute as his jaw hung there, slack. "What! Oh, whatever, Bella! Someone as beautiful as you has had to had a boyfriend."

I blushed. Edward freaking Cullen just called me beautiful! What the heck is wrong with my brain? I mean, it's just Edward.

_Yeah, just a very, very sexy boy who obviously thinks your hot, _that little voice in the back of my head said. My goodness, I should go see a shrink.

"No. I don't date, really. I mean, I've had guys ask me out but... You know, I'm not all that pretty. Alice is way better looking than me. Rosalie too, although she's your sister."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you don't see yourself clearly, you know? You're just as gorgeous as either of those girls, if not better. And... You know, Rose and I aren't really siblings."

The whole Bella-you're-beautiful comment complete surpased me after his last sentence. Alright, maybe not _completely_...

"What? You aren't? But..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Edward was quiet for a long time before he spoke, "You know, it's not that important. Maybe I'll share with you some other time, but we should get back to the task at had." He gestured to his Elvis guitar. I smirked, that was so... Queer. **(A/N: Sorry, my mom said queer earlier & I just had to use it. Hehe...)**

I groaned, flopping back on his bed. "Edward, I can't think of anything I... I have writer's block or something."

He chuckled, laying back next to me. "Well... We could write about what your resentment to love is about... Or something."

I glanced at him then put a hand on his forehead.

"Uh... Bella? What are you-" he started.

I cut him off, "Are you sick?"

"No. Are you?" he asked, eyeing me as if a frog just jumped out my ear.

I laughed, "No. It's just..." now I was being serious, "Edward, I... I don't think I can talk to you about that... Yet." I closed my eyes, trying to rid my brain of the memories. It just made it worse.

I felt Edward nod against the bed. "We could write one of those corny love songs." I opened my eyes and found the smirk on his face I knew was there.

I laughed, but disagreed.

We sat there for two more hours discussing ideas for the stupid retard song. Okay... We did for the first fifteen minutes. Then we started discussing whether dragons or unicorns were better and from there it transformed into why little children should not be aloud to play with Barbies, especially boys. I fell asleep in Edward's bed again.

* * *

"Ouch!" I yelled, sitting straight up. Something had hit me across the face. My eyes were fuzzy and I couldn't make out my surroundings. Then when I could it took me a minute to realize that I had fallen asleep in Edward's room instead of Rosalie's as planned... Again.

"Mmm," Edward mumbled from farther away than I thought he was. Then I figured out that it was because his feet were next to me. Ah, so that's what hit me...

I checked the time. 6:57 am. Alright, that's just about the time I normally got up. I heard two voices downstairs that sounded like Jasper and Rosalie so I figured they were up. Edward's parents had phoned last night, telling them they wouldn't be home.

"EDWAAAARD!" I screamed, making him fall off the bed. It would have been great, but he fell off taking me with him because he rolled over me to get to the floor.

"Ouch," I groaned.

"What the... Oh, Bella. Wait- why did you yell?" he asked, finally figuring out what happened.

I sqwirmed under him but he made no move to get up "Get off me and I'll tell you."

"Mmm... I think I'll just go back to sleep," he said, yawing and placing his head up by my neck.

"Edward!" I shouted as I pushed him off me.

He laughed. "So, why did you yell again?"

"Because you kicked me in the face with your feet," I mumbled, brushing invisable dust on me and getting off the floor.

Again, Edward laughed, still on the ground.

"Excuse me? What's so funny?"

Edward smirked, "Oh, nothing."

I rolled my eyes and went to their kitchen.

"Rosalie?" I called, walking into the kitchen hearing a voice that sounded oddly familiar, but not like Rosalie.

Crap. Alice.

All talking amongst the four of them-Emmett was there too, as was Jasper- ceised as I came in, Edward right behind me.

"Hey, guys..." Jasper said awkwardly. I had a feeling that they were talking about me staying in Edward's room the past two nights.

"Hey. Bella and I are together now," Edward said from behind me, grabbing my hand and walking me to the table. Ah, so he was thinking to have some fun with it like I was...

"Huh?" Emmett asked, obviously confused.

I rolled my eyes, playing along as I grabbed the rest of Rosalie's Captian Crunch. "Like together together Emmett. Dating. Boyfriend/girlfriend kind of deal."

He looked shocked as Edward took the spoon from me and took a bite, then handed it to me and I ate off of it again. I really didn't mind; I drank out of the same glass as Emmett too.

"But... But Bella," Alice said, "You... What- Since when do you actually date?"

I looked at Edward, "Since I met Eddie."

"Alright, enough of that," Edward said. I had learned he didn't like the nickname Eddie too much... "We were just kidding. Considering you guys were obviously talking about us. What with Bella staying in my room. We fell asleep working on that stupid assignment for Mr. Fritz."

I snickered as everyone else got it.

"Wait," Rosalie spoke, "I thought you loved writing songs, Edward?"

"You too, Bells," Emmett said.

Alice explained for us, "It's a love song."

"Ah," Rose, Em, and Jasper said at the same time.

"Alright!" Alice said hopping up from her seat, "Time to play Bella Barbie again. No sweatshirts this time!" I had gotten hell for that yesterday.

* * *

"Alice! How do you put this on?" I yelled, throwing the bathroom door open.

Edward was standing there instead of Alice. "You're not wearing that to school."

"Says who?" I asked. I didn't like being told what to do. I only let Alice and Rosalie boss me around when it came to getting dressed because I could hardly do it myself and I liked their outcome better than my own.

"Me. Besides, do you really want all those perverted boys staring at you all day?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow at me.

The girls forced me to wear this silky blue camisole. It had white lace trim, which was also at the neck. There was a lacy design on the fabric that looked ferns, sorta. At least to me anyway. Then simple light wash jeans. They also threw this white lacy thing that I couldn't figure out how to put on.

I sighed, "No. But Alice and Rose would kill me if I didn't wear this." I brought my voice to a hushed whisper.

He chuckled, "Alright. Come with me." I followed him to his room. "Which hoodie should I wear?" Edward held up two sweatshirts.

I shook my head laughing, "Edward. Did I not just say they would murder me?"

He smirked, putting the one that was in his left hand on. "Well, if you get too many comments you can always grab this."

"Thanks... I guess. So... Do you have any idea how to put this on?" I asked, hold up the lacy monstrousity.

"Uhm... Like this. Turn around." I did as I was told, handing him the clothing. He slipped it on my shoulders. The skin his fingertips touched burned, but in a good way. Oh, God...

"Thanks. Wait, how did you know how to put this on?" I asked as we walked out of his room and downstairs.

Edward shrugged, "Knowing Rose since I was eight have taught me many things."

"Oh, that reminds me. What you said last night about you and Rosalie not being real brother and sister?"

He noticably stiffened, "Uhm..."

I smiled softly, "You don't have to tell me, Edward. If I ever open up to you about my adversion to love, then I expect you to tell me about that, though."

"Deal." Edward grinned.

Alice came up to us then, "Here." She dropped two shoes with dangerously tall heels on them. Oh, it was going to be a long day...

* * *

"EDWARD!" I yelled as I spotted him in the hallway.

He turned at the sound of my voice, obvious confusion written on his face.

I sprinted the rest of the way to him, "Give. Me... The. Hoodie," I demanded between breaths.

Edward pulled it off, giving me his books to hold for a moment, "Too much for you?"

"Bella!" an annoying voice called from behind us.

"_That _is too much for me," I said, referring to the voice as I pulled the sweatshirt over my head.

"Bella. Why do you keep running away?" the same voice asked.

I surpressed a groan as Edward stiffled a laugh, "Mike. For the gabillionth time today. I am not intrested."

"What about me?" another voice asked from beside me as Mike's shoulders slumped and he walked away with a pout on his face.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, "No, Eric." I didn't even bother to look at him.

"Bella-" Tyler called.

"No. She's busy," Edward cut him off.

"With who?" he questioned.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Yeah, with who?"

Edward looked directly at me. "Me."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, guys. I case my explantion of Bella's cami was confusing, I have a link to a picture of it and the rest of the outfit on my profile.**

**Hmm... I read this FanFic that the author would ask questions at the end of every chapter that had something to do with the chapter. I liked the idea, so I think I'm gonna start doing that. Plus, it'll make me feel closer to you guys(:**

**So... Have you ever gotten your heart broken?**

**I'm like Bella. Never been a relationship. There was a guy I liked for... Oh, three years. He had a girlfriend & I got into some... Trouble, I guess I would say. That girlfriend was friend's with the chick who caused it. Me & the guy were like, really good friends. So when he wouldn't talk to me for a few days, I got pissed. He kinda sorta broke my heart, I guess... But we're friends again(: I don't have a crush on him anymore either. Totally & completely over him. Him & his girlfriend broke up because she cheated on him. (She's a slut...) Now he makes perverted comments & crap to me, a lot more than he used to. I guess some people would call it flirting, but I just call it him.**

**I'll post the ones that I think are the worst. If you don't want me to mention you're penname, tell me & I won't.**

**Oh, & what did you guys think of the chapter? Good? Alright? Horrible?**


End file.
